Ghost 12
by King Loki
Summary: And people say death isn't funny! Lets see what happens when it occurs rather early in the Ranma 1/2 plot. warning! contains some dark humor.
1. Chapter 1

Ghost ½

By King Loki

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ and the corruption of the characters and plot that you are about to read is all being done without any profit being made! Also I'm stealing certain ideas from the film Ghost.

Author's note: This fic came to me from reading a few Ranma ½ fan stories that talk about the possibility of Ranma, on his first meeting with the Tendos, being killed by Akane when she hits him with the dining room table. Apart from the obvious bashing of Akane, this idea also seems to me to loose the humour that is the Ranma ½ world. So I have set it upon myself to develop this idea and try and keep the story of Ranma ½ going after this event. People might cry impossible, because I have killed off the main character of the story but I laugh at these people.

* * *

"…And I'm better built to boot!"

CRASH!

The sound of the Tendo's dining room table coming down on the unfortunate and rather socially inept red head was loud, bouncing from wall to wall around the room.

Genma Saotome snorted as he looked at the remains of his child and martial arts heir. 'Foolish boy. He knows nothing about women. Well… He'll have to learn.'

"Now that he had com…ing?"

Genma's statement caught in his throat as he heard what sounded like a gurgled choke. He turned to the table that was on top of his son turned daughter. Taking a closer look he saw that Ranma's neck was in a rather odd angle. 'Was that blood coming out of his mouth?'

"Ranma?" Genma said worriedly, trying to awaken the red head. The Tendos, who were acting like this was a usual occurrence, stopped dead upon hearing the tone the father was speaking in. Genma approached the table slowly, grabbing the edges and lifting it carefully of the figure underneath.

Ranma laid were she fell, her necked was at a strange angle. Her eyes were half open like she was in a daze and blood spilled out of her mouth, dripping down the floor next to her hair which was a match in colour.

Genma knelt down beside the girl. He put his hands on her shoulders and started to shake her gently.

"Ranma!" Genma yelled in his best authorative father voice, starting to shake the body more. The Tendo family looked on, none moving a muscle.

"Ranma wake up! Stop playing around boy!" Genma now moved on to slaping the girl, gently at first but quickly getting harder as the bald martial artist began to worry more and more.

Soun finally found his voice. " Saotome is the boy alright? Maybe he's just unconscious?" Soun tried to muster some false hope but was struggling deeply.

Nabiki stood, her face a mask of ice. Inside however was rather different. 'Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!…'

Kasumi also stood, a hand covering her mouth. Her mind had not quite accepted the full severity of the scene.

Akane Tendo still sat. She hadn't moved a muscle since the table had been taken off the one she had struck.

Genma had stopped trying to rise his child, his breathing coming out in short, sharp gasps told the effort he had put in. Steadying himself, Genma slowly, almost fearfully put his hand on the pig tailed girl's neck, trying to feel a pulse. A shard of ice pierced the martial artist's heart as what he expected was confirmed. No pulse.

"He's gone." Genma said, pain echoing in the whole sentence.

Ranma Saotome was dead.

Ranma Saotome was also at that moment sitting in the corner of the room, looking quite shocked. He had awoken feeling kind of groggy, like his equilibrium had taken a forward flip. Almost immediately he started ranting about violent tempered tomboys and going back to china and his father could go stuff his honor and the wedding when he noticed something. No one seemed to be paying any attention. Ranma didn't care 'much' if he wasn't the center of attention but the people around him were acting more like they couldn't hear him rather then they were ignoring him. His father then started to call his name but didn't seem to be saying it to him. His old man had wandered over to the upside down table. Ranma followed after him, keeping his guard up just in case this turned out to be a trick. He had been knocked out once too many today. It was then that Ranma got the fright of his life. As his father turned the table over, Ranma came face to face with himself or rather herself for she just remembered her current gender, seeing it in front of her. She was lying prone on the ground, her neck obviously broken. Ranma took two steps back before collapsing to the floor. She kept staring at the body in the middle of the room as her father tried to 'awaken' her.

Many thoughts rush through Ranma's mind. 'Was she dead? Is this a dream? Why wasn't she waking up? If this was a dream why did it feel so real? Had she actually died? How?' Then Ranma remembered.

"That DANM tomboy!" she yelled turning now to the dark blue haired girl in the room.

But before any act of revenge could be committed a sudden warmth came from behind Ranma. She turned around to find a bright golden light shining out in the Tendo's backyard. Ranma walked cautiously towards it. The light was warm and welcoming. It reminded her of the few times she had woken up early enough to see the sun rise. Ranma felt like it was almost calling her. As she took another step forward she could swear she almost heard heavenly, operatic music being played.

Ranma stopped short and stared at the tunnel of light in front of her for a few moments before snorting and folding her arms.

"Sorry but ain't going to happen. I got some unfinished business!" Ranma stated, pointing her thumb in the room were her father was apparently trying to slap her back to life.

The golden light lingered as if trying to plead for her to not stay but Ranma Saotome was like a mountain when she had made up her mind. The light faded a moment later, music and all.

Ranma turned and walked back into the room where her father had finally given up on beating her corpse.

"He's gone." Genma repeated what he just said again as if trying to make it clear in his own head.

Everyone in the room seemed to adopt a sombre mood.

Soun looked around before using two techniques that he had gotten good at over the years since his wife's death. Denial and shying away from realty.

"Don't be ridicules Saotome! From that little hit!" Soun laughed good naturedly.

Ranma flared up.

"Little hit! She hit me with a FREAKING TABLE!!" Ranma yelled, stalking over to the moustached master.

Soun stepped towards the body, literally moving through Ranma who froze, feeling the effects first time of being transparent.

"He just needs a good shake!" Soun said, still talking in that maddeningly happy tone. He bent down and pick up the young red head before lifting her a few inches of the floor and starting to shake her vigorously. The red heads body shook as her neck rolled about making sickening cracking sounds. Soun continued for half a minute before finally giving in. Everyone else looked on in horror.

Soun huffed before barking out a laugh and turning to smile at everyone present. Everybody took a stepped back as Soun smiled at them.

"He just needs to stretch his legs!!" Soun called out madly.

The dark haired man proceeded to try and make Ranma's body stand. Each attempt ended in the body falling limply to the floor.

Nabiki decided to try and break her father out of his current fit of madness.

"Uhh daddy I don't think your helping." She said in her most reasoning voice.

"Don't be ridiculous Nabiki!" Soun laughed, continuing to try and make the dead girl stand.

Ranma had also had enough of the treatment of her body and decided that a more physical cure was needed.

"Don't ya have any respect for the dead!" Ranma yelled as she reared back her fist to deliver a haymaker to Soun's head. Her arm unfortunately passed right through Soun's face and she lost her balance, falling to the floor.

Soun eventually was able to prop the pigtailed martial artist body against a wall. He stood back, putting his arms on his hips and looking as if he had just accomplished a great feat. The red head's body stayed propped for a moment longer before it slowly slid down the wall were it end up in a crumpled heap.

Soun looked at the body a moment longer before erupting into tears.

"Oh Saotome it's terrible. Your son is dead. Now the schools will never be joined!"

Genma woke out of his horrified daze and stared at his old friend. His eye twitched. A moment later Genma was across the room holding Soun up by the scruff of his gi.

"The schools?! The schools?! Damn the schools!" Genma screamed into Soun's face. "My son is dead!"

Everyone in the room flinched as someone finally said it.

"He can't be." Said a voice. Everyone turned and looked at the source: Akane Tendo.

Akane started to shake her head. "She- He can't be. I couldn't…It's impossible…This can't be happening." Her muttering finally trailed off inaudibly.

Genma let go of Soun and stepped towards the young girl.

"You! This is your fault. Do you have any idea what you did!" Genma pointed at Akane.

Ranma turned and looked at her father. ' Is he really upset? He's really hurt by my death. I always knew he really cared for me! Oh Pop!' Ranma started to feel emotions well up in her chest and she step towards her old man, her arms open, as if she wanted to embrace him.

"Ten years of training! Ten years of martial arts training down drain the drain thanks to you!" Genma howled at the young girl.

Ranma stood, her arms out stretched. A crooked smile on her face. She visibly shaked before her head fell forward. "Typical." She muttered.

Akane shook her head, trying to look innocent. "It wasn't my fault! It was an accident." Akane cried.

"I had spent all that time training him to be the best martial artist and now it's all wasted." Genma continued to rant.

Ranma shook her fist at her father. "Pop I am so going to haunt your ass!"

"Years dodging from temple to temple. I even took him to bloody China! For what!" Genma yelled to no one in particular.

"Well you obviously didn't do a good enough job." Akane said, indicating the table.

Genma and Ranma both glared at the girl, letting out a growl simultaneously. Genma step towards the girl, changing into a panda as he stepped into a kettle with cold water that was lying on the ground. With the transformation Genma seemed to turn more ferocious, letting loose a frightening growl. Akane quivered like a leaf. Her martial arts training going out the window being faced against the terrifying bear.

A cruel smirk appeared on Ranma's face. "Go get her pop! Bite her face off!" She blinked before putting her hands to her mouth. She had never said, never mind thought, something so terrible to anyone in her life. Thinking that she also never been killed before she felt justified in her attitude.

Genma stepped towards Akane, his claws were out and looked sharper then a panda rightly should have. Genma, reaching Akane, let louse a booming roar before descending on her. The girl released a terrible scream , closing her eyes and putting her hands above her face.

THUNK!

Akane opened her eyes at the odd sound, cautiously looking up. She saw the panda, braced to attack. A moment passed before the giant animal fell backwards, it's eyes spinning showing the sign of unconciousness. Kasumi stood behind the panda, the metal kettle in her arms stood out accusingly.

"Oh my!" Kasumi stated before dropping the kettle which hit the floor with a clang.

"Please don't tell me you killed the panda!" Nabiki moaned, stepping towards the large animal.

She leaned down and checked it's breathing, finding it regular. Nabiki let out a sigh of relief. "He's still alive!" the rest of the family relaxed some what at that.

Ranma stared at her old man a moment longer before putting a hand to her face.

"Great work pop. Your as useful as always. If you want something done yeh have to do it yourself." Ranma turned back to the family who had started to talk again.

"What should we do?" Akane asked, fear taking a grip on her.

Nabiki paced around the room for a moment in deep thought before coming to a decision.

"We'll have to get rid of the body!" she said resolutely.

The others looked at her in shock.

Kasumi frowned deeply.

"Nabiki I don't think that's right. We should go to the police and-"

"And have Akane jailed for life?!" Nabiki finished.

"But it was an accident!" Akane cried, tears bursting from her eyes.

Nabiki walked over to Akane and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders.

"So, that's only second degree murder, manslaughter at best. And even if we claim temporary insanity you'll still be taken to some type of asylum. Even if you got of scot free you'll still get a record. How would that look at a job interview!" Nabiki pitched her voice "educated at Furinkan high school, martial arts experience, oh and I see here you killed someone with a table when you were 16." Nabiki shook her head and looked into Akane's eyes. " You'll never get a Martial arts teaching liecence if you've got something like that in your background. This could ruin your life!" Nabiki finished of with a whisper.

Akane had seemed to shrink as Nabiki had spelled it out to her.

"But it was an accident!" she said quietly, still trying to understand what had happen.

Nabiki put on a comforting look as she rubbed her little sister's shoulder. "I know sis but they won't believe you and even if they do…" Nabiki words trailed off.

The sisters looked at each other before Akane broke eye contact a nodded grimly.

Nabiki studied her sister a moment longer. 'I knew something like this was going to happen. I didn't think it would be this bad though!' She turned and looked at the body still lying against the wall. A shiver ran down her spine. 'It shouldn't of happened to her…him… whatever. It should of happened to one of those boys at school at least, probably that baka Kuno. Someone who was the real cause of this! Oh well. I guess he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.' Nabiki shrugged to herself before turning back to her family.

Ranma had watch the scene with the two sisters play out and had almost felt sorry for them. Almost. It had only taken one look at the body in the corner of the room to remember were her true allegiances lied. She snorted in disgust.

"Don't think your going to get of scot free just yet!"

Soun look at his children grimly. "So what do we do about…that!" he said, indicating the body.

"I know this guy. Well I've not met him but he's supposed to be good at this kind of thing." Nabiki said, a thoughtful look gracing her features. "He's a cleaner and his job includes cleaning up these kind of 'messes'. I've got his number. I could give him a call. It won't be cheap though!"

Nabiki looked at the rest of her family. Her father had a worried look on his face. Kasumi looked pale but stable and Akane looked subdued. They all nodded for her to call this 'cleaner'

"What about Saotome?" Soun said, indicating the still unconscious Panda. "I doubt he'll stay quiet about this."

"Panda?" Nabiki muttered, deep in thought. A idea hit her.

"We'll use the curse to keep him quiet." Nabiki started to explain. "We'll call a zoo or animal collector and say we're getting rid of our 'pet' panda. If he tries to transform we'll tell them that he's allergic to hot water!"

The other two sister nodded there consent to this idea, Soun though looked horrified.

"But I couldn't do that to my old friend!" he shouted.

"It's either that or have Akane become a jail house bitch." Nabiki said evenly.

"What!" Akane screeched.

"Oh don't worry Akane." Kasumi tried to comfort her. "I'm sure with how strong you are you'll end up the dominant of the relationship."

Akane face turned as white as a sheet.

"Thanks sis."

"Alright. Fine!" Soun said, ignoring the second part of the argument. "But we'll have to bind him in case he wakes up. Akane, come help find some rope." Soun left the room and headed upstairs. Akane followed him, still looking very pale.

"I'll clean this place up a little." Kasumi said, starting to lift objects into the kitchen.

Nabiki nodded at the this.

"And I'll call this guy then!" She quickly exited the room, heading upstairs to her bedroom.

Ranma stood alone in the room feeling strangely empty. She was trying to summon the emotions to get even more upset at how events were turning out but felt slightly cold, like she'd used up everything she had. She paced around the room for a minute before taking a seat facing away from her body. She was still a girl and suspected she might be stuck as such since water probably didn't effect ghosts. Ranma sighed. That's another thing to get this family back for. She turned and inspected her sleeping panda of a father.

"Why did we have to come her pops? You really did it this time. Bringing me to meet this psycho family. You BAKA!" Ranma yelled, attempting to kick her father in the head. Her foot passed through, not having any effect. Ranma sighed and put her head in her hands. That was another thing. If she couldn't actually physically do something then how could she get revenge on the Tendos. And what would she do to actually get revenge on them. She specialized on semi-honourable ways of fighting. Revenge was not something she'd done a lot. Ranma sighed. Frustration welled up inside her until she felt ready to burst. She eventually couldn't take anymore and had to release it somehow. She screamed out and slammed her fist on the table. Her fist struck it and made a resounding bang in the once quiet room. Ranma blinked. Had she just hit the table! Physically hit it!

"Hello?" came a voice from the kitchen.

A smile finally grace Ranma's face as she reared back her fist to hit the table again. Her fist came down and then passed through the table like it was thin air. Ranma frowned and tried the move again. And again. And again. And again. No mater how many times she did this, her fist still didn't hit anything. She was sure though that she had hit it.

"Hello?" came the voice again, this time from the kitchen door.

Ranma turned to see the oldest Tendo sister standing by the door frame.

Kasumi walked slowly into the room, looking around like she expected someone to jump out at her at any moment. Kasumi looked over the room, into every nook and cranny. Her gaze finally fell on the red headed body in the corner. She shivered automatically and tried to put as much space between her and it.

"I thought I heard…" she muttered to herself.

"What's wrong sis?"

Kasumi turned and screamed at the new voice. Nabiki, also getting a fright, screamed back at her. The two sisters jumped back from each other clutching there chests.

Ranma burst into laughter at the sight of them. She got a strang feeling of power from seeing the two sisters scare themselves silly. It was as if the fear had rejuvenated her. She didn't feel so empty now.

"Kasumi? Nabiki? Is everything alright?" Soun voice came from upstairs.

Nabiki took a deep, calming breath before answering. "Everything's fine daddy. We just scared each other by accident."

Nabiki turned to her big sister. "Jeez Kasumi. You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"You sneaked up on me!" Kasumi argued back.

"Never mind. I've got to call this guy and get him over here."

Nabiki walked over to the phone, before picking it up and dialling a number that was on a card in her hand.

"Hello? Is this Mr Koji? Mr Rokoro Koji? Hello, my name is…." Nabiki pause in indecision before sighing in defeat. "Nabiki. Tendo Nabiki. I have a problem that requires your specific skills to solve." Nabiki stopped for a minute, listening to Mr Koji. She gave him there addresses when asked. "How long do you think you'll be? Half an hour? That's great. Just ring the bell when you arrive. Thank you. See you soon Mr Koji."

Nabiki hung up the phone and turned to Kasumi who had been waiting patiently behind her.

"He'll be here in thirty minutes." Nabiki informed her.

Kasumi nodded. Relief evident in her features. Before a questioning look came to her face.

"Nabik? Why would you know about someone like this… cleaner?" She asked both curious and afraid.

Nabik was silent for a moment, trying to come up with an answer that her big sister could understand.

"You know how I've not always been doing stuff that you would call innocent?"

Kasumi nodded slowly.

"Well some of these 'activities' makes me meet people who will talk about certain subjects. One time I heard about this guy, Rokoro Koji, who's supposed to be the best, very discreet and not to expensive."

Nabiki stopped and turned to her sister.

"I'd never planned to call him but I thought it wouldn't hurt having his number. Just in case!" Nabik looked pleadingly at her worried sister.

Kasumi thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"Lucky for us you did then!"

Nabiki laughed, no emotion in it.

"Yeah! Lucky!"

Kasumi wandered over to a wall before propping her self against it. She turned to face Nabiki, a look of real fear in her face.

"What are we going to do Nabiki?"

Nabiki walked over to her sister and took her hand, stroking it comfortingly.

"It'll be ok sis. We'll get away with it! All that maters is the family! Right?"

Kasumi looked at the body for a moment before turning to her younger sister, her feature set in a firm look.

"Right!"

Ranma looked at the pair before shaking her head.

"They're all Psychos! All of them!"

It was then that Soun and Akane both entered the room with a pile of iron chains in each of there arms. Akane's face was beat red and she had an embarrassed look on.

Nabiki eyebrow raised as she looked first at the chains, then at her cringing sister.

"Daddy were did you get the chains and what's with Akane?"

Soun shrugged before dumping his load down on the floor.

"I was just telling her how these chains use to belong to your mother. She liked to use them in the bedroom!" Soun said, a sentimental look coming in his eye.

The two older sisters stood there for a moment, digesting this new bit of information.

"Ewwww!" both sisters said with disgust.

Soun shook his head in annoyance.

"Oh please girls! I don't think anyone here has the right to judge at this moment!" he said, sweeping his arms around the room.

"Point taken." Nabiki said, a disgruntled look still on her face. "Well anyway… the man, Mr Koji will be arriving here in half an hour. He told me to leave the scene how it is. So we'll have to just wait."

Soun nodded and started to tie the chains around the panda, rather efficiently the sisters noted unhappily.

The time passed quite quickly for Ranma. She'd wandered the house, getting more of a bearing of the place. When she came to the bathroom, she had tried the warm water in the furo. Like she had thought, she didn't change back from the water. After a few minutes of making some rather bloody threats to the Tendo family she retreated from the bathroom. It was at this point that she accidently walked through the door! The feeling was strange. Like walking through a wall of cold water without getting wet. When she got over the shock she tried it again only to hit the door. There was no effect to the door but she didn't get through. After some experimenting, Ranma finally discovered the key to walking through doors. She had to believe they weren't there. Well something like that. It was more believe that doors weren't solid and to almost forget they were there. After a few tries she was able to pass through the doors of the house with ease and even a few of the thinner walls!

When Ranma headed back down to the living room the Tendos had hardly moved. Each seeming to wait in silence. The time had gone a lot slower for them. The only one who seemed relaxed to Ranma was the tied up panda, who Ranma was now expecting was taking a nap.

Eventually the bell rang. That seemed to set the whole family of as everyone started to scuttle around the place getting ready. Kasumi headed straight towards the front door, a minute later she appear with a middle age man carrying a large black sack which Ranma concluded was Mr Rokoro Koji.

He entered the room, grinning as he looked at each member of the Tendo clan before setting the black sack down in front of him, making a loud thump as he did.

Mr Koji paused for a moment as if in thought before looking the group over as a whole.

"Right!" he said, slapping his hands together and rubbing them vigorously " Where's the body?"

* * *

End Notes: So that's the first chapter! Tell me what you think? If you see any problems then please point them out to me. I'm probably going to look for a beta reader for this.

Next chapter! The Tendo's get rid of both Ranma and Genma, then have to get back on with there lives. While Ranma starts to learn more about the abilities he has as a ghost and begin to plan his revenge. And how is Nermia going to keep going without our favourite martial artist to shake things up? Will things stay the same or will Ranma's problems still come to town even if he's not there to meet them?


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost ½

By King Loki

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ and the corruption of the characters and plot that you are about to read is all being done without any profit being made!

Author's notes: Well this took some time to get out. The main research I did for this story was watch the films Ghost, Beetle Juice, Casper, Ghostbusters and The Shinning. I also played a lot of the game Ghost Master! I'm glad that a lot of people liked the premises and thought it was original. My main aim is originality, but enough about me. On with the show!!

* * *

Chapter 2

Mr Koji paused for a moment as if in thought before looking the group over as a whole.

"Right!" he said, slapping his hands together and rubbing them vigorously "Where's the body?"

The Tendo family all gulped as a whole as they surveyed this 'Cleaner'.

Rokoro Koji looked like what a man with his kind of job would look like. He appeared to be in his late fifties and was already adopting the slight hunch in the back that was associated with the elderly and sinister. He was fat round the belly but thin and muscular around the chest and arms, making him look like some kind of human bowling pin. He wore a grubby dark brown trench coat that seemed rap all the way around the man, hiding details of what he had underneath. His hair was dirty blond and looked like it had been falling out in clumps, even though it was shoulder length. The most disturbing thing about the man though was his face. It was covered in stubble and his eyes, lips and nose seemed like they all had been twisted slightly, leaving a constant crooked smile.

He was directing that smile at the four Tendos now.

Nabiki took a deep breath before answering the man's question.

"She.. It's in the living room." Nabiki said, trying to put as much authority and business like tone into her voice as possible.

Mr Koji nodded before grabbing his sack and dragging it out of the hallway and into the aforementioned room. The Tendo family quickly followed behind him.

Rokoro Koji entered the Tendo living room and again stopped and surveyed the area before his gaze settled on the red headed body in the corner.

"So this is it?" Mr Koji asked, turning back to Nabiki. "Don't have any others stashed away?"

He grinned evilly at them.

"What? No! Of course not! This only happened once and it's an accident!" Nabiki sputtered. She found herself seriously out of her depths when talking to this man. Just looking at him gave her the chills.

The rest of the Tendos only nodded with Nabiki's answer. They had yet to muster up the courage to even talk to the illegal undertaker.

Rokoro Koji let out a short, bark like laugh, before shaking his head.

"They all say that you know! God, if I had a hundred yen every time…" He muttered, rubbing the stubble on his chin.

"Don't worry about it." Mr Koji waved placatingly. "This is all completely discreet. You have nothing to worry a…bout?"

Mr Koji's gaze caught on the panda in the back of the room chained and resting.

A slightly surprised look came over the man's face.

"Well, that's new!" He muttered.

He turned around to face the Tendos, his thumb pointing at the sleeping beast.

"Did the Panda do it?" he asked, a sweat drop appearing on his head.

They all blinked before shaking their heads.

"Oh my no! That was her… eh… pet." Kasumi answered, talking for the first time to the man.

Ranma, who had been watch events unfold, snorted at this.

"Pet! Yeah right. Even I wouldn't have Pops as a pet!"

"Interesting..." Mr Koji said, stroking his stubble again.

"Well if it did belong to the girl" Mr Koji said, waving at the red head's body " I suggest getting rid of it as soon as possible. You know, connection to the victim and all that."

Soun nodded his head quickly before running over to the large animal.

"We were just about to sort that out sir! The… animal will be gone in no time." The moustached master said before lifting the beast and putting him on his back.

Mr Koji blinked at the show of strength Soun was displaying as he carried the animal out the house and into the dojo.

"Martial artists…" Mr Koji whispered.

Nabiki looked at the man before coughing rather loudly to get his attention. Mr Koji turned to see Nabiki staring at him. He barked out another laugh and rubbed his neck embarrassedly.

"Right! To business."

Mr Koji walked over to Ranma's body and started to inspect it.

Ranma got up from where she sat and watched the man more closely. She was quite uncomfortable with people, especially weirdos like this guy touching her body. Even is she wasn't using it any more, it was still the principle.

Unlike everyone else though, who had treated her now dead body like a rag doll, Mr Koji used only the lightest touches to examine the young martial artist, as if he was handling a fragile antique. There was something almost priest like in the actions of the old cleaner, like he was preparing Ranma's body for some religious burial.

"Ah… I see! Broken neck. Looks like it was a clean break." the man mused as if talking to himself. "At least it was a quick death!"

He carefully lifted the young red head's body, putting it in a more straight position. He brushed some of her fringe of her face and sighed.

"Such a shame! She was a very beautiful girl as well!" Mr Koji spoke out loud.

Ranma grimaced at being called beautiful but before she could let her displeasure be vocalized, a sound distracted her.

A sob burst from Akane who had been silently observing the events taking place.

Fresh tears leaked from the young girl's eyes as she turned and ran out of the room, up the stairs.

"Akane!" Kasumi shouted before running off after her sister.

Nabiki turned and glared at the cleaner.

"Could you kindly keep those types of comments to yourself, please?" Nabiki spoke, emphasising each word.

The man merely shrugged and went back to his work.

It was then that Soun returned from the dojo.

"I have the… Panda secure." He looked around "Where's Kasumi and Akane?"

Nabiki didn't say anything but pointed towards Akane's bedroom. Soun gave her a questioning look but she waved him off. They both turned to watch the cleaner work.

Mr Koji had now empty the contents of his sack on to the floor which included a roll of black bags, a plastic bottle with some clear liquid in it, a pair of scissors, steel wool and a pair of pliers. Soun and Nabiki were so busy checking out the items that they both jumped when they heard the snap as Koji put on a pair of disposable gloves. He grinned cruelly at there obvious nervousness.

The cleaner grabbed a few black bags and laid them in a pile at the other half of the room before gently lifting Ranma's body and laying it gently on them. He then took the bottle with the unknown solution and started to pour a little on the steel wool.

"What is that? Acid?" Nabiki asked, feeling sort of stupid but she was a naturally curious person.

"Oh there's a little of this and a little of that. It's my own recipe. Great for getting blood stains out!" answered the man as he started to pour a little of the liquid on the floor were Ranma had mainly bled and the part of the table that had struck the pig tailed girls head.

Kasumi returned then and started to watch Mr Koji clean the bloodstains out. It was surreal to her to see someone else cleaning the house when it had been her job for so many years.

'To think all I needed to do was kill someone!' Kasumi shook her head of the thought and turned to her father and sister.

"I've calmed Akane down. I had to give her something to relax." Kasumi told them. "She's resting in her room now."

Nabiki and Soun both shared worried looks with each other. It had been a few years since Akane had needed to be given something to calmer her down.

The cleaner's movement distracted the three. Mr Koji had finished washing out the blood and was putting both the steel wool and the plastic bottle back in the sack.

The Tendos inspected the spots the man had been cleaning and were surprised to find no trace of blood left.

"That's amazing. It's like it was never there." muttered Kasumi while the other two nodded their heads.

Mr Koji let out another short bark of a laugh.

"If only I could market the stuff!" he joked darkly.

The man grabbed the pair of pliers and knelt down beside the table. He laid his hand on the now clean spot that had hit Ranma before gently grazing over the surface. His hand stopped at a point which he poked at repeatedly. The cleaner took his pliers and put them at the spot. After a few tugs and twist a small object was torn out of the wood. Mr Koji held it up for the others in the room to look at.

"What is that?" Nabiki asked, looking at the small shard in the pliers grip.

"Skull fragment!" The cleaner grinned at them.

Everyone else in the room quickly went green as they all tried to stop themselves from throwing up.

Mr Koji dropped the piece of bone on to the black bags underneath the red head's body and went back to examining the table.

"That seems to be it. You might want to replace your table in the future though." Mr Koji told the three Tendos.

"Yes. Of course." said Soun. The first person to get control over his stomach.

"Now you should all look around your house." Mr Koji told them in an informative manner. "Check the rooms your 'guest' has been in and remove any evidence of her being there. Also for good measure I suggest washing the rooms down with a strong bleach."

The three Tendos nodded.

"I'll check the Dojo." Soun said, walking off in that direction.

"I'll look at the bathroom." Nabiki told them as she headed up the stairs.

"And I'll get the bleach." Kasumi said as she headed to the laundry room.

Mr Koji watched them go before turning around and starting to rap Ranma's body up in the black bags.

Ranma, who had been silently watching, started to panic at this.

"Hey! Where are you taking me… I mean my body?!" Ranma called out in panic.

Mr Koji finished rapping Ranma's body and started tie a knot to seal it.

"Get your paws off it you jerk!" Ranma yelled, knowing that she couldn't physically do anything to stop the man.

It was then that Ranma got the shock of her afterlife. Ranma's eyes bulged out of her socket when Mr Koji turned around and looked her straight in the eye. He put his hands up in front himself, gesturing for silence.

"You can see me?!" Ranma yelled, completely taken a back from this new revelation.

Mr Koji put his hands up again and Ranma quickly fell silent.

"Just calm down." The man whispered, looking around him. "Head outside and wait in the van across the road. We'll talk there."

Ranma looked at the man for a moment before nodding her head and walking out the house. She passed through the front door with enough ease but as she got to the boundaries of Tendo dojo Ranma felt some kind of force pulling on her. She struggled for a moment as the force, which felt like hundreds of ropes rapping around her body trying to pull her back before she finally broke through. Ranma looked back at the house, trying to see what had been pulling her back. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary she shrugged her shoulders and headed towards the big black van parked across the street.

* * *

Nabiki walked down the stairs into the living room, carrying a towel in her arms.

"Nothing there but the towel she used." She said towards Mr Koji who had completely rapped the red head martial artist body in black bin bags.

Soun stepped up to meet her.

"I've got their back packs and Kasumi is cleaning the dojo now." He said to his daughter.

Nabiki nodded at this and waited with her father as the cleaner started to finish up.

Ten minutes later Rokoro Koji had finished the 'cleaning' and packed up all his tools. He turned to the three Tendos who were waiting at the doorway before pulling out a note book and a pen. He stepped towards Nabiki as he started to scroll something on the notepad.

"Now Ms Tendo I think this is the right price for this business transaction." The man spoke completely serious for the first time. He held up the note pad to Nabiki's face. She went white for a moment.

"Isn't that a bit steep?"

"Remember the price includes my silence as well as my services." The man spoke out evenly.

Nabiki looked at him for a moment before nodding, her business face firmly in place. Usually she'd try to haggle the price but today she didn't want to push her luck and even with all her experience in business, she really wouldn't have a clue were to start.

Mr Koji flicked the page over and started to write more on the next piece of paper.

"This is the account number I want it sent to." He showed her the paper again. Nabiki memorized the number before nodding her head. Mr Koji stuffed the note book and pen back into the folds of his grubby trench coat. He turned and lifted up the two bags, one containing his stuff, the other containing the body.

"And with that I bid you farewell." Mr Koji smirked at the three. "Hopefully we won't have to meet again."

As he opened the door, Kasumi called out to him.

"You swear you won't talk to anyone about this?!"

Mr Koji stopped in his tracks before turning around to face them one last time. There was another nasty smile on his face, like he knew some kind of inside joke.

"Lady, I promise I won't tell another living soul." And without further adieu he shut the door, leaving them in the hallway alone.

The three shivered as the man left but started to calm down now that Mr Koji was finally gone. The whole time the man was in there company they found they couldn't relax one bit. It was like the man's very presence sent out waves of creepiness.

Soun turn and regarded his two daughters.

"What now?" he asked, finding himself at a loss.

"You two finish up tidying the place and I'll start to hunt down owners for 'Mr Panda'." Nabiki said decisively as she picked up the phone and sat down on the living room couch.

Kasumi and Soun watched Nabiki start to work before both nodding there heads and went about off finish their own tasks.

It would be late before the three got to bed and even then no one in the Tendo household slept peacefully that night.

* * *

Rokoro Koji walked calmly out of the Tendo dojo gate, his bags swung over his back. The apparent weight of both bags didn't seem to bother the rotund man in the slightest. He looked around for a moment before heading over to his black van parked on the other side of the road. Pulling the keys from a pocket in his trench coat, he opened the back of the van and stuffed the two bags in before shutting the door and getting into the driver's seat in the front. Mr Koji looked around, trying to spot something. A confused look graced his features when he couldn't find what he was looking for. He stopped when he heard a coughing sound coming from under him. He looked down to find a red haired girl's head poking out of his stomach.

"Boo!"

"Gah!" Mr Koji jumped in his seat from the sudden surprise.

The red head chuckled as she moved to sit on the passenger's seat.

"You can see me!" She said in a mix of relief and wonder. She was getting a slight rush of energy from scaring the man, just like when the two Tendo sisters scared each other.

"Congratulations." The man said sarcastically. "You want a prize"

He put a hand to his chest to calm his frantically beating heart.

"Damn newbie ghosts! Always trying to get in the cheap scares." The man muttered irritably.

The excitement in Ranma started to bubble up as she looked at the raggedy old man in front of her. She finally found someone who could see her. This was like getting a birthday present. Something she rarely got and always treasured.

"You can really see me?" she said again, trying to confirm it.

Rokoro Koji looked at the girl sitting next to him for a moment before nodding his head.

"Sixteen years old, Red hair, blue eyes, dressed in a Chinese kung fu costume, really short with an incredible bust."

"Hey!" Ranma yelled indignantly.

Rokoro shook his head and looked at her again.

"I can definitely see you kid."

"Saotome Ranma" she said, pointing to herself. "None of that kid stuff"

Rokoro snorted before bowing his head.

"Koji Rokoro but you can call me Rok."

"Whatever ya say Rocky!" Ranma said, putting her feet up on the dash board.

"Do I look like a boxer to you, kid?" Rok said with a crooked grin.

Ranma blinked before looking the man up and down. The man carried about as much weight as her father Genma but Ranma knew that her old man could still walk the walk so maybe this Rok character could be more then he seemed. His arms held quite a bit of muscle, like he did weight training and though he didn't carry himself like a martial artist, Ranma could see the dangerous glint in his eye that spoke of experience in street fighting and brawling.

"Not a boxer but maybe some wrestling?" Ranma guessed.

Rok blinked as he looked at the girl. He was surprised. Both because he was making a joke about the well known western boxing films so he didn't expect her to take it seriously and because he had been on the wrestling team for both his high school and college and still used a few grappling techniques. In his business you needed to know some kind of self defense. 'How did she guess that?'

"You've not watched much TV, kid?" Rok said, ignoring Ranma obvious martial arts eye.

"Huh?"

The cleaner shook his head and decided to continue.

"Never mind, how about you tell me what happen that got you into your now deceased state." Rok said, trying to speak as diplomatically as possible though struggling slightly.

Ranma looked at him a moment before shrugging her shoulders. It couldn't hurt her telling this guy, not now.

"Well it all started when me and Pops got back from China…"

**10 minutes later**

"…and after that they decided to call you" Ranma finished up her story.

Rok sat for a moment, digesting the weird tale.

"Well that's the most unusual story I've heard from a ghost yet." He shook his head. 'Magical springs, men turning into pandas and killer fiancés. Definitely not usual! I wouldn't believe it but there was that panda.'

"So?" Ranma said, think her story telling was over. "How come you can see me?"

Mr Koji turned and looked at her.

"Oh I've always been able to see spirits. Ever since I was a young boy. It's rare but there people out there who can see and talk to ghosts. Some trained priests can do it as well but usually you have to be born with the gift."

"So there are other people like you?" Ranma asked, scrunching up her nose thoughtfully.

"Yep! Though I don't know of any others around the ward." Rok answered.

"Anyway!" Rok continued. " Your in luck kid because I've made it a hobby of mine to help out unfortunate souls like yourself and give them a helping hand."

Ranma beamed at this.

"Really! How can you help? I want get revenge on the whole Tendo clan and then maybe I'll bust pops out and then-"

"Whoa!" Rok interrupted Ranma's babbling. "There'll be enough time revenge and that but I have to tell you I can't get personally involved."

"Huh?" Ranma said, her face shifting from exited to sad.

"My business means I can report to the police about murders such as yours. But if you've need any advice, head my way." The man said seriously.

Ranma thought for a moment before nodding her head. She could see how some like Rok could louse business or put himself in danger with other criminals if he started to go to the police. It would of helped her to have someone living doing stuff for her to get her revenge but she could do without. Ranma never had to rely on the charity of others.

"So what happens now?" Ranma asked the old man.

"Could we continue this talk back at my apartment?" Rok said, looking out his door window at the houses of the neighborhood. "We've been staying here long enough and I don't want to get too much attention."

Ranma looked around the street outside. It was starting to get dark now.

"OK." Ranma said.

* * *

The journey back to Rokoro Koji's apartment was mainly quiet, with only a few words spoken between the man and the ghost girl. After half an hour they arrived at an apartment block just on the outskirts, between the suburban and more city parts of Nermia. Mr Koji drove to what looked like a garage door on the side of the building. He fished out a small, black remote and pressed the button on it. The garage door automatically opened and Rok drove the van in before the door sealed behind it.

Ranma blinked her eyes, trying to get them use to the darkness of the underground car park. There were only about ten spaces in the cave like parking lot, though only three were taken up. Rok drove to the space furthest away from the door and parked. He opened his door and stepped out of the van. Ranma didn't bother with the door, already getting use to moving through doors. Rok watched the young girl move through his van, stopping next to him.

"Seems you've already got the transparency down." The old cleaner noted.

Ranma grinned. She couldn't help basking in any praise given to her, even if it was how good a ghost she was.

Rok moved to the back of the van and opened the door, grabbing both of the bags inside and swinging them over his shoulder.

At the sight of the black bags Ranma smile fell from her face.

Rok turn and headed towards the back of the lot. Ranma followed at a sedate pace. They finally reached a door where Rok got out another set of keys and opened it.

Ranma looked at the door. It looked like one of the ones you'd find in old bunkers and had the sign 'Janitor' written on it.

"You're a janitor here?" Ranma said incredulously.

"I know what you're thinking. What a waste of talent!" Rok joked as he opened the door and headed in. Ranma went in after him.

The room she walked into was a little better lit then the car park outside but still she had to struggle to see the other end of the room.

The room itself looked different to any room she'd ever seen. Ranma was use to old temples and dojos. This room looked a cross between a closet and a boiler room. Cardboard boxes littered the floor, holding a variety of objects from old floppy discs and video cassettes to maps and globes of the world. It all had the appearance of looking messy but she cloud see very little evidence of dirt or dust, almost like Mr Koji wanted the place to look like this. One part of the room stood out apart from the rest. It was in the corner of the room. The floor was covered in white tiles and a black, plastic curtain hung, that could seal it off from the rest of the place. There was a steel table set up with white drawers attached to the walls next to it. Rok walked up to the table, set down the bag holding the Ranma's body on the table before stashing the sack in one of the drawers.

Rok turned back to Ranma.

"Now let's talk." He said to the girl.

"Good" Ranma replied, glad that she was finally going to get some questions answered.

Rok closed the black curtain behind him and walked towards one of the few scattered chairs in the room and sat. Ranma joined him, sitting on a closed cardboard box. She found that she didn't weigh the box down at all.

"Now you know you're dead right?" Rok asked.

"Yes. I think I've got that." Ranma deadpanned.

"Just making sure. You don't know how many ghosts I've met who've suffered from denial!" Rok said, shaking his head.

"So you do this a lot then? You clean up some poor, dead guy's body then ya tell them their dead?" Ranma said, looking annoyed.

"I wasn't always a cleaner you know!"Rok said reminiscently. "I use to be a cop. One of those spirit detectives!"

"A what?" Ranma asked, clueless.

"A spirit detective." Rok explained. "We'd use supernatural means to solve crime. Most are just bogus con men but I was the real deal. When I was younger I thought I could use my gift to help avenge murdered victims pass on by getting there killers."

"But you're a 'cleaner' now?" Ranma asked, confused.

Rok lifted his head back and laughed darkly.

"Yes I am!" the man said with not a hint of amusement in his tone. He looked Ranma straight in eyes. She couldn't help but shudder slightly under the gaze of those piercing, dark brown eyes.

"What you have to know kid…" Rok paused in thought. "Is that people don't like other people coming along, doing a much better job than them and without any other reason than 'special powers'. The cops I worked with began to get a real problem with me solving all their cases by supposedly 'talking to deceased victims'. So they bullied me out." Rok paused again in thought. "Then I decided to put my talents to other uses." Rok finished bitterly with a scowl on his face.

Ranma shook her head angrily.

"That's so stupid. Just cause you're doin' a better job then them, they decided to get rid of you. That ain't right!" she yelled, bring her fist down on the cardboard box in frustration. The fist smack off, making a dull thud. Both Rok and Ranma looked at her fist, thoughts of injustice completely gone from them.

Ranma brought her fist down on the box again but it went through like it was thin air.

"I don't get it?!" Ranma moaned. "I can hit something then I can't!" If she couldn't get down physically interacting with objects then she could never get her revenge on the Tendos.

"You did that earlier?" Rok asked, surprised.

Ranma nodded her head.

The cleaner whistled to himself.

"Your real special kid! It takes most ghosts weeks to even make any contacted with solid objects."

"You can teach me how?!" Ranma asked excitedly.

Rok shook his head.

"Sorry kid, ain't been dead yet." Rok said, his tone joking again.

A sad look graced Ranma's features.

"Hey! Chin up Ranma. I've helped out ghost like you before. Don't worry." Rok said positively.

"Right." Ranma said negatively. "What can you do?"

"Well I can't teach you and I can't do anything physically for you. I don't like gettin' involved in vendettas because it'll be bad for business. But I can explain your powers to you."

"Powers? I've got powers?!" Ranma asked, excitedly.

"What do you think!" Rok said sarcastically. "You're a ghost."

"What can I do?" the pigtailed girl asked excitedly.

"Well you already know about walking through stuff and moving objects will come in time." The cleaner said, looking thoughtful. "You can also mess with machines like TVs, you can change the rooms temperature for people making it really cold, cause mist to appear-"

"Can I change my appearance?" Ranma asked seriously.

"I'm not sure. I do know some really powerful spirits who can visibly show themselves and create illusion for a short period of time. But I don't know about changing your look." Rok said.

Ranma nodded, taking a note of it all before telling Rok to continue.

"The last big powers are possession and nightmares." The cleaner said.

"What are they?" Ranma asked, not being use to the term possession and not really knowing how a ghost could affect nightmares.

"Well ghosts can for a short time posse people who have high spirit energy or Ki."

Ranma blinked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it tires you out I hear and it gets difficult to control people who have more training in using their Ki." Rok stated. "Nightmares on the other hand are quite easy I'm told. Seems people are more open when they sleep so ghost can 'jump' into their dreams and make the person see what you want, either some horrific image or a painful memory. Or you could just watch their dreams play out and learn about them. Remember that it will still be just a dream to people so they might not believe you if you start telling them who killed you."

Ranma snapped her fingers at the last piece of info.

"So that's all of them" She asked.

"Pack and parcel!" Rok confirmed.

"OK" Ranma slapped her fist into her palm. "I'll learn all these powers then I'll have revenge on them all!!" Ranma laughed madly as images of vengeance filled her mind.

Rok shook his head at the cackling girl in front of him. 'It's always the pretty ones.'

"Just one warning!" the man said cautiously. "Don't stay at that Tendo place for too long."

"Why not?" Ranma asked.

"Ghosts can get spiritually bound to the places they were killed at if they stay there too long. I've known a few spirits that went mad spending every waking moment at the place they were murdered. That's the reason you have haunted houses!"

Ranma nodded her head, realizing that had been the force trying to keep her at the Tendo household when she was leaving.

"Anything else?" she asked.

Rok thought for a moment.

"Yes. Try and avoid holy men, especially when possessing someone. They can't all perform Exorcisms but there's enough around that they could do you some harm."

"What happens if I'm 'Exorcised'" Ranma asked nervously.

"Remember the light when you died? Well the same thing happens to you only it's more painful I'm told."

Ranma shook her head.

"I'm not going yet."

"Most ghosts pass on once they feel fulfilled and there business is finished." Rok shrugged.

"Anyway you can crash here while you plan your revenge. I mostly let ghost stay with me while they're plotting there revenge." Rok got up and stretched out his stiff muscles.

"You do this a lot right. Help ghosts out?" Ranma asked.

Rok nodded at this.

"Are they successful" she asked in a small voice.

Rok blinked. He really felt sorry for the young girl. This should never happen to someone so young. He wished that he could do more for the girl then just tell her the facts and give her a place to stay but he had tried in the past, after he quit as a cop, to help a ghost out in getting revenge but that had caused him nothing but trouble. Rok hated to admit it but having the badge helped.

He walked up and put his hand close to her cheek, as close as he could get to touching transparent girl. She looked up at him.

"Do you see anyone still hanging around?" Rok said, waving his arms around. Showing there where no other ghosts in the room. "It'll all work out kiddo. You'll see."

Ranma nodded at this and got up herself. Her spirits risen and her confidence back in place.

"By the way?" the cleaner asked as he headed towards the curtained off area. "Burial or cremation?"

"Huh?" Ranma asked, looking confused.

"Would you like your body buried or cremated?" Rok asked looking completely serious.

"Are you joking?"Ranma said, stunned.

"No." The old man said. "I ask every ghost this. It seemed to me that who better ask about funeral rite then the deceased."

"Cremation." Ranma said, still in shock.

"Okay!" Rok said cheerfully, turning around and heading behind the curtain to finish 'the job'.

Ranma shook herself vigorously before deciding for mental health to ignore what was going on near her and instead get some rest for her big first day as a ghost tomorrow.

'Wait! Do I even need sleep?'

* * *

Morning at the Tendo dojo seemed to the casual observer to be as normal as ever. Kasumi was making breakfast in the kitchen, Soun sat reading his news paper, Nabiki was drinking her usual morning coffee and Akane was just washing off from her morning jog. This was of course what the Tendo family wanted people to think. Nabiki had told the rest of the family that to not arouse any suspicion from the neighbours or other people they had to act like nothing had happened the night before. Unfortunately the Tendos weren't all as emotionally and mentally strong as the young mercenary Nabiki. If one were to focus on a single family member they might see the small signs that pointed to not all being right in the house. If say you watched Kasumi make breakfast you might spot her usually calm hands shake every so often as the young woman tried to keep her wits about her. Or if you looked at the patriarch of the Tendo household, Soun Tendo, you might glance at his usually stoic face now filled with worry as he searched the local news paper in his hand for any mention of 'missing martial artists'. Finally if you were to head upstairs to the Tendo's bathroom and peek very slyly you might see the usually energetic youngest daughter, Akane washing her hands rather vigorously at the sink as if she was trying to get off dirt or grime or maybe even... blood.

"...OK that's fine... well you can pick him up this afternoon at five if you want..." Nabiki looked up from where she was having a phone call to give her father the thumbs up. "Well we just want to get rid of him now... No, he was an old friend's... I don't care about the name, you can call him whatever the hell you want. OK, see you at five."

Nabiki hung up the phone and pumped her arm in the air.

"Yes! Got rid of the panda and made a 150 000 yen profit. I am good." Nabiki smirked.

Soun laid the news paper down on the table and stared at his 2nd daughter. Tears promptly burst from his eyes.

"Oh Saotome! How I have forsaken you." Soun cried out.

"Cool it daddy. You know it's for the best." Nabiki reprimanded. "Could you try and keep it together. Everyone else is doing fine. I mean look at Akane. She's not falling apart."

Nabiki pointed at Akane who had just come down the stairs and was walking into the room, taking her seat at the table. Akane's face had a pale, grim look to it. Nabiki could hear the young girl mumble something like "It was an accident."

"Uh Akane? Are you alright?" Nabiki started waving her hand in front of her younger sister's face.

"It was an accident. It was an accident." Akane kept mumbling, not disturbed by Nabiki's actions at all.

"AKANE!!" Nabiki shouted, snapping her fingers in front of the girl's face.

Akane flinched before her eyes focused in on Nabiki.

"Oh! Good morning Nabiki." Akane said with false cheer.

Nabiki shook her head

"OK, maybe a bad example." Nabiki though aloud.

She got up and poked her head round the kitchen door to check how Kasumi was coping.

The girl in question was kneeling on the floor with her hand held together, mumbling apologizes and asking for forgiveness.

Nabiki shook her head at this as well. Kasumi was praying again. The girl had been doing that on and off since last night. She told Nabiki when she asked about it, that she was trying to save their 'immortal souls'. Nabiki laughed at that. She was a business woman. She couldn't afford to have a soul.

Look around her at the rest of her family she decided that she should have a quick breakfast this morning and get both her and Akane to school. It was going to be a very long day, Nabiki knew that.

15 minutes later Akane and Nabiki were out the house with their school bags and bentos. Kasumi had thought that maybe everyone should have stayed in today to recover from the events of last night but Nabiki had squashed that idea because it looked to suspicious. So Kasumi watched them go from the door way, a small frown on her face.

As Akane and Nabiki passed the outer gate onto the street they were joined by an unexpected and unseen guest.

Ranma smirked as she got into step with the two girls.

She had discovered last night that ghosts didn't need to sleep but they could get into a semi-meditative state if they wanted to pass the time quickly. So she had gotten up early, said good bye to Rok for the day and jumped, literally, on a train to get to the Tendo dojo.

Ranma was now taking her first step in obtaining her revenge, Recon. She had decided that while she learned how to use her powers, it would be better for her to get to know the Tendo family better. She had questions needing answered. What did they do during the day? Who were they friends with? Did they have any other skeletons in there closet. Ranma might not have had held any grudges with people while she was alive but she did know all too well one of the lessons of battle. Know thy enemy!

The three walked in a sedate manner, both Nabiki and Akane had their heads down in thought while Ranma calmly watched them from a few steps behind.

"Nabiki?" Akane said, the first to break the silence as they approached Furingkan high school.

"Yeah Akane?" Nabiki looked at her sister, seeing the worry on Akane's face.

"What are we going to do, Nabiki? I mean about today? How are we going to keep things normal?" Akane turn to her sister, the worry on her face only increasing.

Nabiki smiled reassuringly back at Akane.

"Don't worry Akane! Everything will be just-"

"Akane Tendo! Please go out with me!"

"…Fine?"

The two sisters stopped in there tracks as they turned to see a horde of teenage boys racing towards them, dressed in all manners of sports gear. Even Ranma did a double take on what she saw.

Nabiki swore internally at what this.

'This is only going to cause more problems.'

Akane was a little more vocal.

"Damn it! I forgot about these hentai!" Akane shouted, worry now replaced by fear.

Now normally when face by the crowd of boys vying for her attention in the physical manner, Akane just let her instincts take over and deal with them like any trained martial artist would. Unfortunately after the events of last night, Akane was a little more nervous in using her martial arts on another living human being. This reason could probably excuse why Akane's whole body had locked up with fear.

Nabiki saw her sister was not going to be able to take on the horde today and that maybe it was a good idea if this whole 'beat Akane to date her' thing went away for the sake of her little sister's mental health.

Nodding her head, Nabiki Tendo came to a decision. Striding out in front of her sister, Nabiki held her hands up to indicate to the group of boys that they should stop.

Very few things could make the boys of Furingkan high school pause never mind stop. Nabiki Tendo was one of them.

There was a moment of silence as everyone watching this event started to get confused. Usually Akane beat up the horde while Nabiki watched and took bets. To see Nabiki standing up to the horde and trying to stop them was something none of the student at Furingkan had ever expected would happen.

"What's going on?" one of the bolder boys in the crowed asked.

"No one is fighting Akane today, alright. She's had a rough weekend and isn't up for it." Nabiki said sternly, facing the horde head on. Akane nodded slightly in agreement.

The students watching became even more shocked.

The boys grumble before shaking their heads.

"Why should we listen to you? We're not going to be stopped that easily!" the same boy yelled out.

Nabiki looked at the young man in question before giving off one of her cold mercenary smiles.

"Really Hideo? Then why don't I just tell everyone here what you were doing with your mother last weekend!"

The boy, Hideo, froze in his place before backing up a few steps and running.

"No! That's OK. I don't feel like fighting today either." He called from behind his back.

The rest of the crowd looked at the running boy before shrugging and going back to advancing on the two girls.

Nabiki's smile only got wider.

"And how about you Taka? Would you want people to know where you go every Monday night? Or how about you, Shinta? Would your dad like to find out where his power tools have been going? I'm sure Naota wouldn't want his long distance girlfriend finding out about this. Same goes for Shiro, Hajime and Kazuki." Nabiki looked at the crowd, pointing out everyone that she named. She saw the looks of terror in the ones she'd named eyes. Knowledge was power. Now it was time to finish this off.

"And don't think I don't have dirt on the rest of you! Anyway it only needs a call to the right people in board of education and the police for this whole thing to be stopped and all of you to be suspended."

The crowd froze. The look on Nabiki's face had turned from smiling to deadly serious. It was just dawning on the boys of Furingkan how significant there next actions were. So without further ado the mob dispersed almost instantly.

Unnoticed to all the student who had been watching the strange events unfold, both Akane and Nabiki let out a sigh of relief.

Ranma stared, her mind trying to get around what the hell just happened.

'That Nabiki girl is smart! But what was that crowd about? Didn't they yell out something about dating Akane?' Ranma shook her head. 'Need to find out more!'

But before Akane and Nabiki could relax and get on with the day another obstacle got in there path. This obstacle was a teenage boy that went by the name Tatewaki Kuno.

"These fools may be dissuaded by the foul words of the evil mercenary Nabiki Tendo, but fear not my fierce tigress Akane Tendo for I, Kuno Tatewaki the blue thunder of Furingkan high will never give up on our great duel!" Kuno spoke proudly as he marched out of the bushes, bokken in one hand and rose in the other.

"Who's this bozo?" Ranma spoke aloud. She could see merely from the hakama and way he held the wooden practice sword that he was a highly trained kendōka and probably fanatical as well.

Nabiki sighed. Apart from Kuno's nickname changing, things were going like a normal school day. She should have known that it wouldn't be that easy. Black mailing your average high school student was one thing, trying to persuade Tatewaki Kuno to stop was another thing all together. Nabiki was confident she could manipulate Kuno easily but to change his mind when he was set on something, like let's say courting Akane by picking fights with her, was out of even Nabiki's skill range.

"Kuno baby. I don't think-"

"Enough cruel mercenary! En garde my dearest Akane!" Kuno charged forward, aiming a forward thrust straight at the girl.

Akane's mind had been in panic mode this whole morning. Arriving at school had only aggravated it and now it was switching between fight or flight faster than a humming bird's wings. As Kuno came charging at her, her mental switch land on fight and Akane's instincts took over her body. She ducked under Kuno's lunge before spring up and delivering a devastating uppercut that struck Kuno right on the chin. Kuno was launched backwards, rolling on the ground before he came to sudden rest when he hit the wall of the school building, his eyes spinning in a daze.

Ranma whistle at the strength of the blow.

Akane stood, holding her fist in the position she struck Kuno before her eye's blinked. She looked around before spotting the still form of Kuno's body lying on the ground next to the school. Akane's eyes shot open as she let out a piercing scream before running towards the blue thunders body. Everyone in school looked on in shock as Akane Tendo, the hater of all perverted boys, started to cradle Kuno, the schools biggest pervert, to her body.

"Oh no! I've done it again! Speak to me Kuno. Say something. You can't die on me!" Akane yelled, babbling incessantly as she shook Kuno's obviously unconscious body.

Nabiki slapped a hand to her fore head. 'So much for acting normal.'

Akane continued to shake Kuno violently, tears streaming dramatically out of her eyes. Yes, Akane Tendo was Soun's Daughter.

"Please Kuno. Don't go to the other side! I'll even go on a date with you." Akane yelled out desperately.

Ranma watched the whole thing in disgust. 'The girl's a lunatic!'

But like extra strong smelling salts, Akane's proclamation had the affect of knocking Kuno out of his forced slumber.

"Oh my love, Akane! All you needed to do was ask and your handsome prince would awaken for you." Kuno said, raising up off the ground and grabbing hold of Akane. "Ah, but isn't it more traditional to be awakened with a kiss. Then let us celebrate that time honoured tradition." Kuno took hold of Akane's head brought his own lips up to kiss his beloved.

This was where Akane sympathies ended and her finely tuned pervert alarm went off.

"Hentai!"

Bring her arm up; she slammed her elbow down on Kuno's face, sending him back to blissful unconsciousness. Now that her anger had subsided, Akane looked down to find herself facing another unmoving Tatewaki Kuno. Panic griped Akane again.

"Oh no! Now I've really done it. Not again! I'm a murdmmf"

Akane's rather condemning words were smothered as Nabiki put her hands over her little sister's mouth. A false cheery grin appeared on Nabiki's face.

"Stop being silly Akane. You know Kuno-baby can take a lot more than that. Come on let's get him to the nurse before any other 'accidents' happen!" Nabiki glared at her sister, trying to silently give the message for Akane to control herself. Akane nodded as she tried to get a hold of her out of control emotions. The two sisters quickly picked up Kuno's still unconscious body before carrying him off to the nurses office in a hurry.

The rest of the student body watch the two scurry off with the knock out Kendo captain. No one could believe the event they had just witnessed.

"That was strange. Even for this school." One student observed. Everyone else nodded as the school bell went off.

As the students all hurried to get to class a certain dead pig tailed martial started to walk slowly after the two sisters, wanting to find out more.

* * *

As Ranma walked into the nurses office, she spotted the two Tendo sister standing over Kuno's bed, talking.

"Get to class Akane! I'll deal with Kuno-baby, alright!" Nabiki told her sister sternly.

"But shouldn't I-"

"You should go to class and act like nothing is wrong!" Nabiki barked.

Akane stepped back from her sister before nodding her head in agreement.

"Remember Akane, if anyone asks why you couldn't fight this morning, you tell them that you haven't been feeling well these last few days. Hopefully everyone will believe what you did today with Kuno was because of delusion brought on by fever or something."

Akane nodded again before turning to go.

"Thanks sis. I'll talk to you after school."

Nabiki nodded her head absently as she turned to look down at Kuno.

"Just remember to acted normal."

Akane walked out of the door and headed off to class.

Ranma looked after the girl a second before deciding to stay and listen to what older sister and this guy Kuno were going to talk about.

Nabiki looked around for a moment to make sure the coast was clear before grabbing a glass of water from the table next to the bed and pouring it over Kuno's head.

The samurai wannabe's head shot up as he started to choke from the rather sudden awakening.

"Rise and shine Kuno-baby." Nabiki said in a sing song voice.

"You!" Kuno pointed at Nabiki. "Foul mercenary! Tell me where my beloved Akane Tendo is this minute!"

"Calm down Kuno-baby. We need to talk." Nabiki sat down at the edge of the bed and looked seriously at the delusional boy in front of her.

"Why should I listen to a foul viper such as yourself!" Kuno spat back at the girl.

Nabiki shook her head and smiled.

"Because I have to tell you something about my sister Akane that might affect your whole relationship." Nabiki spoke seriously as she saw Kuno interest entirely focused on her.

"What is it? Tell me!" Kuno demanded.

"You have to stop these morning fights."

Kuno sputtered in indignation before Nabiki put up a hand to silence him.

"Listen to me Kuno. At the moment Akane is suffering a slight illness that is making her quite frail. I fear if you continue with these morning matches she'll only get worse." Nabiki said, putting on a mask of dramatic sadness which would affect the traditional nut job in front of her.

"She didn't seem that frail this morning." Kuno said as he rubbed the fresh bruises on his face.

Nabiki stammered a bit before regaining her control.

"Because this is an illness of the mind and too much pressure at the moment might damage my dear sister Akane." Nabiki let out false tears as she pretended to weep in front of Kuno.

"Oh my poor Akane" Kuno said, breaking into real tears. "I know Nabiki Tendo the hardships your family must be going through for I, Tatewaki Kuno, have as well come across the troubles of the mind in my own life time."

"You don't say." Nabiki dead panned.

"I swear to you that no trouble will befall my love Akane Tendo from this day on!" Kuno proclaimed dramatically, streamers bursting out all around him. Both Nabiki and Ranma sweat dropped at this.

Kuno turned back around and faced Nabiki.

"You have nothing to fear Nabiki Tendo. I would never harm my fierce tigress." Kuno proclaimed cheerfully.

"Yeah, sure." Nabiki said sarcastically. Ranma had to nod in agreement with her. She only known the guy for half an hour at most but Ranma could tell this Tatewaki Kuno was lacking a bit in the brains and self control departments.

"So no more fights?" Nabiki questioned, looking serious again.

"I swear on my honour as a Kuno that there shall be no more fights till my dear Akane relights the fire of her fighting spirit." Kuno said with eyes sparkling.

Nabiki looked at him a minute before shrugging her shoulders.

"Good enough!" Nabiki said before walking out the door, leaving the delusional boy behind to his fantasies.

Ranma could only shake her head at the whole scene. It amazed her how well Nabiki had manipulated Kuno. Her respect had grudgingly gone up as she watched the middle Tendo work her magic on the crazed swordsman. Ranma decided that she'd have to learn a thing or two from her if she had any chance of getting vengeance.

Ranma turned to find one of the Tendo girls but before she could make one step to the door a movement from behind her got her attention. It seemed that Kuno had broken out of his day dream and was on the move again. He was putting the last of his kendo gear back on. Kuno sheathed the bokken into the obi round his waist before he looked around.

Ranma wondered what he was looking for before Kuno started to yell.

"Sasuke!! To me! Now!" Kuno shouted to the air.

Ranma wondered who Kuno was talking to.

Suddenly one of the ceiling tiles fell to the ground as a small man in a ninja costume burst from the ceiling.

"Yes lord Kuno?" the tiny ninja said.

Both Ranma and Kuno had jumped back in fright over the strange appearance from the little man.

"Sasuke! How many times have I told you not to do that!" Kuno yelled at his servant.

"Countless, my lord!" Sasuke said, not looking at all affect by his master yelling at him.

"Well don't!" Kuno huffed. "Sasuke I require information." Kuno said as he sat back down on the bed.

"On what, my lord?" Sasuke asked, bowing in front of the young man.

Ranma stared at the two. It seemed that Kuno had more power than Ranma first thought. If she could somehow get Kuno to start causing trouble for the Tendos then that could help even the score between her and them. But how?

"On the only thing that matters to me in this whole world." Kuno stated matter of factly.

"Your family?" Sasuke questioned, looking confused.

"No, not my damn family you idiot!" Kuno yelled down at the ninja.

"Kendo?" Sasuke asked, still unsure.

"No! Even more important than Kendo." Kuno said seriously.

"Jesus?"Sasuke asked, getting desperate.

"My love! The beautiful Akane Tendo." Kuno yelled, finally losing his patience.

"Oh right." Sasuke scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Well, tell me what you have heard about her recently? It seems she has been inflicted by some sort of illness or that is what her sister says." Kuno said more calmly.

"That's the first I've heard of it my lord" Sasuke said to Kuno. "From what I've seen, nothing out of the ordinary has happened to any of the Tendo family."

Kuno nodded his head and thought.

Ranma was raking her brains trying to think of a way to make this situation work for her. It seemed this Kuno guy really loved Akane but how to use that? How? Suddenly an idea hit Ranma, like it always seemed to when she was under high stress situations. If she did this just right it would probably cause a lot of chaos for at least Nabiki and Akane. It also gave her the opportunity to try out one of her ghost powers. It seemed like the Sasuke guy had a reasonably high ki level. Nodding her head, Ranma made her way toward the small ninja.

Kuno's head finally lifted up and he looked at his servant again.

"Anything else Sasuke?" Kuno asked.

"Nothi-" Sasuke stopped.

Ranma had reached the tiny ninja and to anyone who could have seen it, it would have seemed as if the pig tailed girl had just jumped inside the little man.

Ranma shook her head as her senses seemed to spin around making her feel dizzy. She opened her eyes and found herself looking through Sasuke's eyes, staring up at the imposing form of Tatewaki Kuno. She drew a deep breath as she tried to get used to the height difference. This whole possession power was a lot more difficult to keep up then to start, Ranma realized as she found herself fighting the feeling of unconsciousness which must have been Sasuke trying to get back in control of his body. Ranma focused before she could concentrate more on what was happening outside. She heard something and realized Kuno had asked her something.

"What was that?" She asked, hearing Sasuke's voice instead of her own.

Kuno looked frustrated but shook his head and repeated himself.

"I said is there anything else you need to tell me." Kuno said, an annoyed tone to his voice.

Ranma breathed in again. She had to say this right.

"Akane Tendo… she's been engaged… my lord?" Ranma finished off.

"What!!" Kuno screamed in anger and horror. "Who to? When? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" The young man yelled into his possessed servant's face.

"To Ranma Saotome! It happened yesterday! It's an honour agreement between the Tendo clan and the Saotome clan." Ranma answered as Kuno started to pace around the room in a fury.

"Saotome!" Kuno said, hate filling his voice. "I will not allow it. Where is the cur!"

Ranma decided to ignore Kuno's words about him and get to the task at hand. Making trouble.

"Ranma is not around at the moment but if you want to stop the wedding you must confront the Tendo family." Ranma spoke evenly.

Kuno nodded his head before unsheathing his bokken.

"Then I shall. No one will take my beloved Akane Tendo from me!" Kuno declared before racing out the door and into the hall.

"I shall not allow it!"

Ranma looked after him a moment longer before she felt a surge from the body she used. Everything went black for Ranma before she was forcibly launched out of Sasuke's body.

Sasuke shook his head feeling like he had just dozed off. He looked around before seeing that he was all alone.

"Oh no! I must have dozed off and lord Kuno got too impatient to wait for me. I'm going to be punished for this, I just know it." Sasuke said worriedly.

The little ninja shivered for a moment before jumping to the window, opening it and leaping outside before disappearing from sight.

"Damn! That's exhausting!" Ranma said before blinking. The voice didn't sound normal.

"My voice!" Ranma said, hearing it sound much too low to be his female voice.

Ranma looked down and found himself staring at his body. His very male body. Turning around he saw that it was all the same. His chest was flat, his hair black and his downstairs equipment was very much male.

"I'm a guy again!" Ranma cheered before jumping to his feet.

Ranma danced around the room, feeling ecstatic before coming to a halt.

"How did I become a guy again?" Ranma said, a thoughtful expression on his face.

After coming up with nothing he shook his head and just accepted his good fortune.

Ranma turned in the direction where Kuno had gone and raced off after him, moving through walls and doors to catch up with the other boy, wanting to see what his meddling had caused.

* * *

Akane sat back in her seat and gave a contented sigh. She had been really worried this morning that when she got to school everyone would just know her guilt and she'd be arrested before lunch time but apart from that little slip up with Kuno, everything was going just fine. Some of her classmates had asked her why she couldn't fight today but she had told them she wasn't feeling very well and had a rough weekend. Most of them had accepted this without any further question, one or two boys had continued to ask her questions so she went with a bit of advice Nabiki had given her and told them it was her 'female hygiene'. After that no one had so much as looked at her twice.

Akane let out another deep sigh knowing now that everything would work out alright.

"I won't allow it!" a voice yelled from the corridor, getting everyone in class's attention.

"Was that Kuno?" a voice asked from among the student.

As if Kuno was waiting for someone to ask that, he burst through the class room door, his bokken held above his head.

"Akane Tendo! I won't allow it!" Kuno yelled, coming to a stop next to Akane's desk.

"Mr Kuno, I must protest." The teacher said in the same monotone voice he had been conducting the lesson and was promptly ignored.

"Won't allow what Kuno-sempai?" Akane asked clueless.

"Akane Tendo! My fierce tigress! I will not allow you to be engaged to some charlatan by the name of Ranma Saotome! By my word as a Kuno, I won't allow it!" Kuno proclaimed.

Everyone watching gasped in shock.

"Engaged? Did he say Akane was engaged?"

"That's not fair! I wanted to marry Akane!"

"Yeah. Dream on man!"

"But Akane, you said you hated boys!"

Akane sat in stunned silence. The words off the other student being completely ignored. Her mind was going a mile a minutes trying to get round what Kuno had said. 'Engaged to Ranma Saotome. Kuno had said I was engaged to Ranma Saotome. The boy from last night. The one she had been forcibly engaged to. The boy she had killed. Kuno had said that. How did Kuno know? No one was supposed to know. Her family had covered it up. No one should have known. How did Kuno know? Did anyone else know?'

Akane's head shot up as she looked around her. Everyone was talking about her. They were talking about the engagement. But most horrifyingly they were talking about Ranma Saotome. She turned back to the cause of this. Kuno had been twittering on about holy vengeance of heaven and his divine right which Akane smartly decided to ignore. She lunged forward before Kuno could react, grabbed hold of his uniform and pulled his head close to hers.

"Where did you hear that Kuno? Who told you?" Akane screeched into the swordsman's face.

"It matters not my love!" Kuno said, grabbing a hold of Akane. "Do not worry for I, your valiant knight, will save you from forced wedlock and take you as my own."

Kuno started to pull Akane to him in a forced embrace which Akane instinctively counter with a suplex before hurling the now dazed Kuno out the open classroom door. Kuno flew out the room before going through an open corridor window. Everyone, including Akane gasped as Kuno disappeared from sight and supposedly falling to his death.

"Not again!" Akane screamed before rushing forward. "Don't worry Kuno. I'll save you!" Akane said before launching herself out the window.

The rest of the class rushed to the window to see the grizzly end of the school's premier martial artists. They were all surprised to see that both Kuno and Akane had fallen out a window that was above the schools pool.

Akane waved her arms and legs as she fell through the air, cursing profanities as she got ever closer to join her upper classmen in the expanse of water.

"This has been a pretty weird morning!" one student said as the rest nodded their heads in agreement.

Back in the classroom the ghost of Ranma Saotome was rolling around on the floor trying to keep his sides from not only splitting but doing back flips as well. He couldn't believe telling one guy about the engagement would cause this much trouble and, Ranma secretly thought, made so much fun. He was going to enjoy this.

A couple of classrooms away Nabiki Tendo's face had just drained of all color as one of her lackeys told her of what had just happened in Akane's class.

'How does that baka Kuno know about the engagement?!' Nabiki asked herself again and again.

She quickly directed two of her 'helpers' to drag both Akane and Kuno's unconscious bodies out the water as she tried to come up with an answer to the dangerous leak of information.

A shiver went down Nabiki's spine as she looked around her.

'Does somebody know?'

* * *

End notes: And that's chapter 2. The OC Rok Koji isn't going to feature much in this fic if people are wondering. He's just really a guy Ranma will go to for advice in anything to do with the afterlife. Not sure what else he might do. He's basically there to fill the sensei role that Genma/Cologne did in the canon series.

Please read & review


End file.
